peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sucking at Mario Galaxy - Part 19 (REDO!)
PBG fights a few bosses before struggling to sling himself around a galaxy. He dies a lot! Synopsis PBG has to re-record this episode again, as the recording screwed up. He's going to do everything he already did again. PBG had a lot of stuff on his hard drive, and the recording stopped. PBG isn't sure what "Spicy Return" means. PBG falls and dies! PBG cheats with long jumps as he gets a bullet bill to chase him. PBG's goal is to beat these levels in half the amount of time that he did before. He heads over to the boss, and he insults Bowser Jr. PBG did well last time, and he wants to try to beat the boss without taking any damage. He successfully does it. This is going to be easy! PBG thanks his fans for believing in him. Another cutscene plays, and PBG explains that he is filling in time. There are two new levels unlocked, and PBG talks to Rosalina. PBG avoids a luma because they talk for 5 minutes without shutting up! He heads to the garden. PBG heads to the next galaxy. He didn't know what he was doing last time. PBG was at PAX watching people play Captain Toad's game. PBG gets the fire flower and lights the torches. Captain Toad looks pretty cool, and PBG can't wait to play it. PBG heads under the water. PBG talks about the Toad's, and says that they should be trying harder. The music is spooky, and PBG finds the ghost ship. He finds some star bits, and some extra health. He fights the boss. The boss isn't that scary, and PBG throws the green shells back at her. PBG wants to beat two bosses without taking damage. PBG kills the minions, and is set on fire. PBG is hiccuping as he kills the boss, and he gets the star with a "YEAAHHHH!" The stars have overalls on them. The next star is a fan suggested star. PBG stuffs up getting back to the fountain multiple times. He needs to feed a hungry luma that won't shut up. PBG wonders what kind of life the lumas live. This level is crazy looking, and PBG died 9 times the first time he tried. He wants to try to do this with no deaths. He shots himself into a cannonball and dies instantly! He did not learn his lesson! PBG was upset that this level was lost because it was pretty funny! PBG doesn't die at a part he was struggling with, and he has the level under control more. He screws up on a pull star, and is hit into a black hole. he starts again.He gets hit again, but lives this time. He aims for the extra life, but gets hit again. He misses a sticky web, and falls to his death once more. PBG was afraid of launching to the one with an extra life. He completely misses the last sticky web, and dies again with the star in sight! He has to do it all again! He misses again! PBG needs to hold his breath! He gets the star. He can breath again. Only ten stars to go, and PBG is sad that the series is ending. PBG ends the episode by running in a circle. Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Super Mario Galaxy Category:Videos